ZADR  Chevalier
by Mei Mihara
Summary: "Once upon a time, there was a magic King, who created a child from a demon as his father. Together they spread terror and chaos in the  faraway lands... And built a forbidden love."  ZADR, warning, YAOI, maybe slash
1. Prologue

_****__**Rating:** PG-13 (maybe)_

_**Pairing: **ZimxDib (ZADR)  
**Warning:** It may have violence and sexual scenes. If you don't like a gay story (male/male), please, don't read  
**Helper:** GoldShadow (from DeviantArt)  
**Beta:** Rauschele (from DeviantArt)_

**Summary: **  
"Once upon a time, there was a magic King, who created a child from a demon as his father. Together they spread terror and chaos in the faraway lands... And built a forbidden love."

_"Jesus, salvator mundi_  
_Tue famuli subveni_  
_Quos pretioso sanguine_  
_quos pretioso sanguine_  
_Redemisti"_

**_Prologue_**

* * *

The glaringly starry sky hung peacefully in the Forest of Sauvage, in a land still in its medieval age. The imperial sea of pine hide the blackness of a place haunted by wild beasts and mythical creatures, beliefs somewhat as true as those created by the warriors of ego bigger than the courage they showed in their heroic acts.  
But that never stopped Merlin walking through the forest, much less because there was practically his backyard.  
His house, just a little bit modern for its time, stood among the trees in a narrow clearing beside a small well, where the current tinkled against the heavy wooden bucket with the movement of groundwater.  
As the water reflecting the stars the strange object the old wizard was handling at that moment extended his ability to look better to those distant balls of gas.

"Again looking at the stars with this ... this ... After all, what is that thing? ", asked one owl that was sitting on a wild shrub. For his hoarse voice it wasn't happy of not knowing the origin of that instrument.

Merlin, with his hundreds of years of patience, didn't even bother to interrupt his fun and turn his head to the animal, however, he said peacefully:  
"Yes, Archimedes, again I'm watching the galaxy with my 'telescope'" underlined the word to see if the bird caught the spelling.  
"Hmpf, you and your futuristic gadgets " If Arch had arms he would cross them in that moment with disgust.  
"Aw, owl, this object is not as futuristic as well, only 500 years of difference from here."  
The bird understood the irony, releasing a cry of anger, and so it flew into the home through a window on the second floor.

The magician couldn't contain a simple mischievous smile, somewhat unusual for a man of that age. However the constant travel time from his adult childhood left him with a young personality, but wise, and with the question of how old he really was. It didn't mean it wasn't something that he regretted, no. He didn't only know how many candles put on the birthday cake.

But even with the old body, his hunger for knowledge never stopped. Unfortunately, being the smartest man on Earth, his attempts to find new material already ended. After all he already knew everything.

So he watched the stars.

One thing that no idea in the Middle Ages has shown were creatures on other planets. Merlin believed that. It was stupid to say that the only life existed in an unimaginable universe it was on the little planet Earth. Sure, people of that time barely thought about it, worse, they kept thinking they were still the center of the Universe. To imagine there were other people on zillions of light years from them was too much for a brain still so inferior.

To know that could exist aliens with greater wisdom than himself always made the old man excited. He always minded a group of humanoid strangers, coming on peace mission as explorers. Merlin could give lessons about his planet, while the others exchange new and surprising ideas about their knowledge and technology with him. Just to imagine something so great a fool smile appeared in his face.

Over time, the smile disappeared thought. And the reality surrounded him. He had never seen, nor in the future so far, no one from the sky. He witnessed, of course, the time when humans didn't stop showing pictures of UFOs, aliens and strange bodies and marks in plantations. But it was obvious that everything was just a joke in bad taste. Men could do anything for money and fame.

The Merlin sighed sadly for remembering that. The real truth was… he would never see a single alien. The destiny wouldn't change and mankind would never know anything beyond the solar system itself. He closed his eyes and rubbed his wrinkles on the side of the eyelids.

For a moment, suddenly his heart fluttered painfully. With anger and sadness he asked with all his might, even if it was just an act of naiveness, even though he knew that nobody would ever even appear.

_"Please ... someone ... "_

Then he saw.

Far away.

A ball of light breaking through the ozone layer.

Blinking his eyes a little dizzy he quickly picked up the telescope. It was impossible that a meteorite would fall that night, there was none of that provided in the future!  
The magician then, tried to observe better the strange rock reflected in the lens.

And he had a shock.

It wasn't look like at all of a piece of stone. It was… purple?

He tried as he could see through the flames from which insisted swallow the strange object. But every second it was away and soon disappeared among the trees that were in front of the old man's sight.

Merlin did some quick calculations in his head and concluded surprised it hadn't fallen in England, but in some country in Europe.

He groaned in frustration and amazement.

Frustration because it was further than he wanted.  
And amazement because ... well, that thing had appeared in the middle of nowhere! And it wasn't in the fate of Earth! Even meteorites and comets were in the normal destination. But not that. He had never seen anything like it.

And for the first time after hundreds of years Merlin was afraid of what could happen from then on. And he did not know what to do.

What was the real nature of that thing? It was something friendly? Or it could threaten the life of this planet?

Then he remembered the quick wish he had in his heart, staring wide-eyed to the sky. No… it couldn't be that ... could it?

Did he break the fate of the time/space with his desire, calling something mentally to fall from space?

Something ... or someone?

* * *

The French people were sleeping peacefully in their huts and castles in a sleep so deep that neither realized that the ball Merlin watched just landed into the "florêt de Fontainebleau" ... well ... the best expression would be "crushed against the forest."

Birds flew in opposite directions and hares chased away from their burrows while the fire was spreading in the trees near the "meteorite".  
A complete hell.  
It had already completed 10 meter radius of trunks on fire when suddenly a strange bluish gleam struck all around the clearing that had just been made by the fall. The flora froze in a morbid white. Most of the animals escaped, but the unfortunates who were left behind became frozen statues.

"Well, that solves the problem."

The voice came from inside the ball, which now with the fire off, it could see it didn't look like one.  
It was a strange purple object with a large circular glass on the front, which had now disappeared mechanically to the ray be thrown out. The metal shell, from the spare engines to the jets, glowed against the blue of the new cold environment. Strange buttons hovered on the control panel in front of the majestic pink chair.

Without doubt it was a spaceship.

And someone was sitting on that chair holding a strange weapon.

"Stupid ... barrier of this stupid planet ... Destroying my ship like this ... BUT MY IRK TECHNOLOGY IS STRONGER, DO YOU HEAR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

More cowardly birds flew away while the strange creature was screaming into the night.

Stepping out of the ship it could see better his small stature of a normal human teenager. However the greenish skin was saying the different of "normal." And the lack of nose and ears ... Ah, and the strange and thin things that came out of his bald head as antennae of an insect. Yeah, it seemed more a giant insect.

However, his enormous ruby eyes observed the surroundings with a look somewhat too much intelligent for a mere insect. His hands made of three claws, obscured by black gloves, rested on his thin waist wearing a strange uniform of a shirt in different pinks, black trousers and long boots.

"S.I.R.? _S.I.R.!_" He yelled to the flying object.

Suddenly a small robot jumped out, rolling on the ground to where his master was, rising quickly with a gesture of his small hand on the forehead in a military form. Its lifeless red eyes showed were sparkling somewhat threatening, but faithful to its owner.

"S.I.R., REPORTING FOR DUTY! "

"Ah ... S.I.R. ... You're on fire. ", the alien simply said, pointing to the head that seemed little more than a lighted torch.

"Oh ... .." it promptly took its own head and hit it on the floor, stepping on to fire off. After a few minutes that came true, but the head was completely distorted by the trampling. But that didn't stop the robot to pick it up and pound quite brutal until stay as it was before, putting back on top of the neck. "I'm ready now, sir."

"Good. "

Walking back to his ship the alien typed some stuff in the control panel. In the end, with a click on the "enter" button, a movie screen appeared grandly in midair, and hence, two creatures appeared on it.  
For the adult structures, but resemble with the alien present in the forest it was elemental they were of the same race. They wore a strange rounded armor, each one with different colors, like themselves. While the right corner one had long eyelashes and curled antennae in the end, as if this was a sign of femininity, the left corner one had the same appearance as the small alien, taking the fact that his air was more knowledgeable and hard.

And it was he who started speaking in a thick and powerful tone:

"Reports, now."

"Where are you?", said the female with a curious smile.

The little one smiled back with eyes gleaming triumphantly, stewing his chest.

"Invader Zim, at your service and ready to take over the planet!"

_End of the Prologue_

* * *

_I hope you all like that new ZADR 83_


	2. Chapter 1

**Rating:** PG-13 (maybe)  
**Warning:** It may have violence and sexual scenes. If you don't like a gay story (male/male), please, don't read  
**Helper:** GoldShadow (from Deviantart)  
**Beta:** Rauschele (from Deviantart)  
**Who translated english-french:** thundervolt (from Deviantart)

**Summary:**  
_"Once upon a time, there was a magic King, who created a child from a demon as his father. Together they spread terror and chaos in the faraway lands... And built a forbidden love."_

_"Jesus, salvator mundi_  
_Tue famuli subveni_  
_Quos pretioso sanguine_  
_quos pretioso sanguine_  
_Redemisti"_

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

"Are there just tree and animal dung in that putrid planet? This forest never ends!"

"Lord ... I must report that we started to walk only five minutes ago ... "

"Do not interrupt ZIM! Keep moving, YOU LAZY SCRAP! "

"YES, SIR!"

The morning sun shone on the high leaves of the dense forest, while near the ground still seemed at night, but the invader was exploring the land with disdain, his face contorted by the smell of the environment. How it did bother him.

"Argh, stupid creatures with their intestinal organs." He said, covering his thin antennae for no longer need to smell it.

"... Master by the research we did last night with the long-eared creatures called 'hare', they need the organs to not blow up like a lethal stink bomb. "

"SIR, my brain is intelligent enough to remember it and DO NOT WANT TO REMEMBER NEVER MORE, DID YOU UNDERSTAND BETWEEN THE LINES?"  
Even screaming so loudly he couldn't blame the robot - after the fifth hare is about to be opened it has spit a yellow liquid in Zim - do not stop to mention about poop and pee involuntarily.  
He would love to erase that data from his memory without mercy, but he made an oath that he would report all his steps and activities for their leaders.

They were adults in regards to leadership, but as curious as a child ... and Zim was much worse than that.

* * *

_"You took too long." The words fell like ice from the lips of the male leader. _

"Aw, don't be so annoying to him, Spork. I bet his journey was more tiring than our days without doughnuts. You can stop bowing now, Invader."

"Sorry Zim, my Tallest, I didn't know the distance from my precious homeland to here would be so far." Slowly he stood erect from his almost painful bow of 180 degrees bow, thanking Miyuki in his mind.

Being hard when she has needed be, she gave more value to her army though. It could tell she was the sensitive and caring side of Spork, but that wasn't considered a compliment in Irk's system. Be "cheesy" could be a flaw in the current Empire.  
But the woman leader knew it, and used her partner as controller of her impulsive acts in wars.

Both were essential to Irk. Both controlled and conquered more than 43 galaxies, a great act in the history of the planet.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we don't have all day ... or night ... whatever." Spork said bored "We're making a bet on how long this time you will end this planet. 3 days? 1 hour? What do you think? "He asked with a smirk.

Zim gasped. He feared they would ask this, but now he would have to reveal his plan which was scheduled a few months ago while his ship was going to Earth. It was now or never ...

"My Tallest, asking permission to not destroy this planet! ... At least... not... now?" He couldn't contain stuttering slightly while in the face of his rigid leader was writhing in hatred with the words, slowly rising from his throne.

"My antennae are damaged?"

"Huh, n-no, my Tallest, your antennae are perf-"

"Then I heard right." He interrupted him, his voice sharp as a sword. "Our best invader has just done an act of rebellion against the Empire."

"N-no! S-sir, I think you're precipitating a-"

"A Tallest NEVER precipitate, Zim!"

"Obviously, I'm sorry for my rudeness and stupidity, b-but what I'm saying is-"

"MY EMPIRE IS NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU, SLAG? DO YOU HAVE ANY OBJECTION AGAINST OUR LAWS? "

"N-NO, MY TALLEST!"

"Oh, could you two stop? This is making me have a headache. "Miyuki finally said, stroking her temples. Quickly the other leader turned to her angrily.

"But you heard what he just said? He doesn't want to destroy the planet! "

"Not now, m-my Tallest!" Zim stammered, almost at his limit. "But I will! I-I only ask a l-little more time. "

"See? He WILL destroy the planet, just not now, hasty." And giggled, which resulted in a scowling face from the other. "Now tell me, soldier" she began, turning to the little alien. "Why this sudden idea?"

Zim was still trembling slightly, a bit traumatized by the Spork's shouting. That didn't mean this was the first time, though he couldn't help to feel afraid of his beloved leader. Sighing he began to recover his speech.

"You see, we always destroyed, exploded and disintegrated the planets without even doing a deep research of their knowledge. Not that I think it's a bad idea doom everything, in fact I LO-VE it, really." He added quickly, afraid that Spork could have another attack, though being sincere at the same time "What if, with the technology of other galaxies, we could do bigger and better weapons that could double, no, quadruple the Empire? So I humbly ask for my Tallest to give me a limited time to collect information of this planet, and so, see if it has something useful here before I destroy it. What do you think?"

The leaders looked at each other surprised. It was strange an alien with so little high with an idea of that magnitude.

"Why ... do you think it would help? What is your purpose?" Miyuki asked, his eyes slightly trembling.

Then he opened a malicious smile.

"To see more blood, of course! Bodies on the floor, dead by several fun ways! Mass destruction! Fire! Explosions! Paaaaants ..." he whispers, shaking his wrists with excitement. He could hardly wait for new technologies, new weapons in his hands, ready to be used on enemies. Imagine creatures being crushed, frozen, burned, cut in half! That would be "heaven" ...

And with that the Tallest concluded in their minds with relief: he was still the same idiot as ever. Helpful, the best invader they had, but idiot. He didn't even imagine remotely how that idea could revolutionize for trades and other n-universal issues. Their leader seats would have their asses sitting there for a long time.

"Okay, Invader Zim" Spork said then in a voice quieter but laughing inside. "After much thought, the result is ..." He showed his thumb up. "Positive. You have our permission to the research."

The small Irken had to restrain himself to not laugh with joy. Finally! Some fun!

"How much time is required for this 'great' idea?" Miyuki asked, trying to be kind with a drop of irony.

"I humbly ask for three years, my Tallest! According to the calculations of my computer it's 45 years in this place, and that's enough even for those who live here evolve on their weapons, improving the destruction to my leaders. "

"Well, we gave then three years. Good luck, Invader." Three years was more than enough for them to use this idea on other planets to their advantage.

They were curious like a child. And selfish like one, too.

In their faces it could see a single enigmatic smile, something the Irken on Earth couldn't see, too busy being happy with the acceptance.

"Don't worry, Zim will tell everything I see, touch, smell and stuff! And I'll show you the best technology that you've never seen in your life! You'll be so proud of me! "

* * *

"But I think a gun with rabbit manure as ammunition is not exactly what would made them proud," he thought annoyed, as he stepped in silence, his robot following him mechanically. Until now he hadn't found anything interesting in that place infested by trees. And there seemed no living being smart enough to do something besides stink balls.

"Okay, now I'm tired." He stopped suddenly, without any inspiration to continue that stupid walk. "There's some intelligent form of life around here?"

S.I.R. gave a slight buzz, his eyes focused beyond the wild planting.  
"There is a village of humanoids ... in a stone fortress. "

"Great! Non-filthy creatures!... wait, 'stone'?" he narrowed one eye as a confusing signal.

"Yes, sir."

"That's not possible ... THAT'S TOO PRIMITVE!" If he had hair he would disheveled like crazy.

"But there are some humanoids mounted on creatures long snouts and they are using a kind of ... metal armor. "

Zim was even more confused.

"Hm ... maybe this is a way to reflect the attacks of the laser cannons? ... It must be a pretty powerful metal..."his eyes widened with an innovative sparkle "Maybe the building is only a camouflage of what they REALLY have there. Yeah ... Maybe it's to attract the enemies who think they are too weak to defend themselves and then, then ...! BAM!" his own palm excited "Something destructive happens!"

"... or maybe they are really weak, master ... "

"S.I.R.! Don't say bullshit! This is what they want YOU to think! So stay mindful as Zim! Hah, I'm so smart!" concluded with his hands in his own waist, proud of himself.

"Yes, master, you are."

"That's why it was a good idea to leave the ship where it was. To avoid being caught by surprise. Try your best to think as logically as your Master." he smiled at him before faced the trees while they walk again. "We just need to know the distance to pick it up later... how long it takes to walk from the ship to the 'latrine' of stone? "

"'_Fortress_'."

"That's what I said. Answer me! "

"4 hours and 21 minutes, sir."

He stopped again. "... And how long are we walking? "

The machine stopped along, blinking his red eyes.

"By my calculations ... 7 minutes."

"GAH! We will never leave here at this rate!" Suddenly thick cables with clamps at the ends come out of the strange little metal backpack on his back, grasping around SIR "Fly now. You will take me there." Zim said simply.

The little robot just stared for a few seconds.

"Huh, sir, I think this will not w..."

"JETS AT 100% OF CAPACITY! ALL SPEED AHEAD! "

"YES, SIR!" Suddenly in a millisecond the machine was faintly in the air, the strings stretched, and Zim was fired at the forest that was just waking up.

But that, which seemed a wonderful plan, was actually a flop. And the alien realized this when his body was brutally against a tree trunk, 0.8 seconds after the takeoff.

And it didn't stop there.

"AAGH! S-S.I.-PUH! STO-TCH! I SAID STO-CAKUUH!" He was whining, screaming, asking for help, but the branches were whipping him, trunks were crushing him, the squirrels were biting him, while the robot rid of the obstacles with perfection ... And because of the noise of the jets, any other sound was muffled.  
And two minutes the Irken had to endure.

_2. _

____

Minutes.

"I'll become a puddiiiing." the poor guy thought, totally torn apart with slime-green goo all over his head and swollen as if he had a lot of ripe fruit growing inside him.  
He was almost losing consciousness when he saw a figure, quickly opening his eyes curious ... or it was more than one?

"SIR, STOP NO-KIPAAAH!" there was no use on cry or try to complete a sentence, that was the small finally realized. Then he grabbed the shimmering rope and pulled with all the strength that was left in his body.

Even though it was very lightly the robot felt, stopping at the same instant. Which didn't help much, because, blindly following the laws of physics, the alien continued at the same speed, hitting a last tree.

"... uuuh, doh ..." that was the only thing he managed to say before passing out and, without wanting, releasing his servant off his cables, falling into a bush that scratched with the thorns.

"YOUCH!" The Irken jumped out scared, falling on the dead leaves from the ground, exhausted.

"You're alright, Master?" Asked S.I.R. concerned with all sincerity in the world.

The other couldn't restrain a roar of anger, ready to strangle him before suddenly his antennae moved. His acute hearing was activated.

Voices.  
Coming from not so far, maybe some 20 meters.

His head turned, alert. Were they the figures he had seen? Slowly calming down he tried to better understand what they were saying ...

_"J'ai entendu quelque chose par là bas." _

"Bien sur que tu a entendu , la foret entière l'a entendu ! C'est pourquoi nous ferions mieux de partir! Ce doit étre un avertissement à ne pas aller plus loin!"

Zim didn't understand of what they spoke at all. What a strange language ... Cautiously, he whispered to his little machine:

"Make a scanner of what they are talking and translate for me."

With the speed of a advanced computer his voice changed to harsh and human, imitating what the true bearers were speaking in a new language and in a low tone to avoid detection:

"Was it a man-eater wolf? Perhaps a griffin! We could cut off its head! Our Majesty would be so happy! Maybe it would help him in his incurable disease. Long live the king! "

"Did you hit your head on the boar's horn that we were hunting? Of course it wouldn't help! It can be a guardian of some witch who lives near here! Imagine the curse that she could pray if we killed it! "

"Hm ... and if it is a phoenix? They say that a feather is enough to give eternal life, that if it doesn't burn before. "

"... We can capture it! I heard that if you throw rock salt on the tail of a bird it can let him stuck. "

"In a NORMAL bird, you mean ..."

The invader got even LESS than before of they were talking about, blinking his large ruby eyes.

"It must be some kind of code of war." thought admired, before muttering to his companion. "With that amount of weird words they said you can already deduct all language, can't you? Do a file, so I download to my PAK. "

"Yes, sir." With a faint hum a cable went out the robot's head, connecting in the metallic backpack.

"Good job. While the download doesn't complete and my body is still healing, I need an outfit. Glad I brought my kit of disguises for occasions like that." Then his bag opened alone, giving to its owner a big purple box. With a squeeze on the button on the side of the thin crack that traversed half of the strange object, it opened and a small cylinder holding a screen appears, showing different types of people, from beggars to knights.

"Hm ... then that's a human with a metal armor. It seemed that the animal they use is called ... 'Whorse' ... but it's a disguise to big for you, S.I.R. I would have to ride you."

"That wouldn't be very pleasant, master."

"I agree. Hmm .." he wondered distractedly "... and if I did the same game as them? Pretend that I am ... urgh ... _'Nice'_?" said trembling with disgust by the word. Then he saw a prototype of himself with long black hair to the trapezius, eyes with white sclera and purple iris and clothes which seemed to alien as bag of snacks that has the validity over since 1000 years ago, along with a strange necklace. "... Perfect! They would never suspect! "

"Great, master, so you better get dressed soon, the humans are only eight meters."

"Do not rush me, junk!", The Irken tried to maintain a low voice to the others didn't hear them. Activating the box, it shook in his hand, and the next moment the machine had grown to the size of Zim, covering him for awhile.

_" Est-ce que tu vois la même lumière que moi?"_ exclaimed one of the hunters, pointing to a shrub that emanated a soft light not far from them.

_"Ce sont les ailes de feu du Phénix , soyons prudent!" _said one of his companions, making a nod to the others follow him.  
The men prepared their arrows in their bows as they walked slowly to the strange glow. They felt an uncomfortable silence in the air as they were approaching, the light falling. Just a few more steps ...

Then, leaping ferociously over the plant, the weapons pointed to the small clearing.

"AAAAAAHH!" Cried a small man, his slippers and his old brown cloak rustling against the leaves as he retreated by fright. The cap – even with the sudden assaults in order to stay away from the men - not slipped to the shoulders, instead it covered more the stranger's face, but it could see a radical black hair, normal for that times, coming out of the circle of darkness. And a simple necklace, made of a thin rope and a wooden cross, hung around his neck.

The hunters could only stare wide-eyed.

[S-sorry, Father, we thought it was a creature of the forest! Are you okay?] they exclaimed worried, trying to get closer to see if he was injured.

Inside the cap Zim looked totally shocked and surprised at the reaction ... "Father"? They recently treated him as a threat, and now were now so ... smooth. If it wasn't for the full download he would have stabbed them with his spider legs thinking they would kill him. However, suspicious, he rose quickly, taking a few steps back. That only left the humans scared.

[We really are sorry, Father! Please forgive us and clean us from our sins! We don't want to go to hell for pointing a gun to your holiness!], then they knelt, intertwining their own hands. And more and more those beings surprised him in a strange way.

[It's ... eh ... okay. I forgive you.] , finally said the fake human, entering in the game.

[Oh, thank God.], they sigh of relief, rising with joy. [What you are doing so within the forest of Fontainebleau, Father? Didn't you know that's a dangerous place? Only hunters are allowed to enter here.]

[Oh yeah, it's b-because that ...] "Think of an excuse! Think!" the Irken thought in panic [... I-I ... Zim always do morning walks, you know? To feel this wonderful stench of manure hare ...]

Blinking confused for such a bizarre response, one of them laughed nervously. [Eh ... heheheheh ... that'ss right, all creatures of God need to be visited ...]

[... Except griffins ...], one said suddenly.

[Shut up, fool! Griffins are the devil's!]

[... And Phoenix?]

[... I have no idea ...?], the man stared at the alien in disguise. [Phoenix are creatures of God or of the devil, Father? We wanted to use a gift to the King, but if it is only illusions of hell, then it could be fatal!]

[Hu-hum ...] "God"? "Demons"? And the mention of those strange names again ... Now he was in trouble, he didn't know what to say, beginning to stammer ...

Suddenly a strong bark scared everyone, and a huge green animal with red eyes appeared in front of the fake priest, growling to the humans.

[AH, what's that?], they shouted, pointing their bows and arrows ominously for the animal.

[T-This is!], Zim began quickly to S.I.R. not destroy them, knowing that perhaps they could be useful ... At least for now. [It's my ... huh ... dog. Yeah. He accompanies me on walks.]

[B-but ... it is green! It's a servant of Satan, it should be destroyed!]

Quickly he pulled his cap over his face forward to not being shown, responding cautiously [Yeah, well ... he has an incurable disease that made him be. I still remember when he was ... normal.]

[He was possessed by the devil, Father! So that's why the color changes! We should exorcise him or put him down!]

This angered him deeply. Simple humanoids giving orders to the mighty Zim? It was the last straw for the invader.

[Listen, I am your parental unit! And Zim is always right! So when I say it is normal to say that IT IS NORMAL, DID YOU UNDERSTAND, INFERIOR CREATURE? NOW TAKE ME FOR THE NEAREST CITY OR I WILL DESTROY YOU! DID YOU WANT MY FORGIVENESS CANCELLED?]

With the last sentence they shut their mouths at once and quickly they murmured [Yes, sir, forgive us, mercy!]. And soon, with a smile from "ear to ear" Zim was escorted like a precious cargo beyond the forest.

* * *

_I hope you liked this one ^^_


End file.
